


【猛阿】选择题

by RemainsCat



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, 猛阿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【猛阿】选择题

（一）  
随着又一曲完毕，电视机前高举话筒又唱又跳的女人欢呼着跳起，在床上砸出一个美妙的凹陷。  
「呼——，好累呀！」  
以做作又可爱的嗓音撒着娇，藤蔓般柔软的手臂熟练缠上阿含的身躯。仅此一件的纤薄衬衫下，那对几乎快跳出来的性感尤物撞入视线。  
「人家刚刚唱得怎么样？」  
扑闪着浓密的假睫毛，女人射来的眼神热切而期待，好像写满了「快夸奖我哟」。  
很烂。阿含一边露骨地欣赏她丰满的大腿，一边这样想着。  
尖锐的高音令人想用锉刀好好修整一番，气息也不稳，刻意发嗲的唱腔更是令原本就支离破碎的歌声雪上加霜。  
如果是一般人，大概会觉得她努力演唱的身姿很是可爱吧？然而缺乏天赋就是缺乏天赋，这个女人在音乐方面已经没救了。  
当然，他并不会这样回答。  
「唱得很可爱喔。」  
已经是不知第几次一起躺在床上，阿含的回复也变得敷衍，不复最初的体贴。女人并没有在意，甚至显得有些高兴，毕竟她就是这样一个会为细小的欺骗雀跃不已的蠢货。  
「刚刚一直唱歌冷落你还真是对不起…所以今天阿含你怎么惩罚人家都可以呢。」  
主动跨坐在阿含腿上，女人故作乖巧地展现出服务精神。就是因为这份乖巧，他才会在众多女人之中常常邀她出门吧。不会要求更多，不会吵着问「我们到底算是什么」、只执着于肉体关系的女人，简直再好不过。  
阿含躺在床上，仰视着半跪在自己身上的女人，眼前却莫名浮现出另一个人的脸。  
那个因为个子很高，所以总是居高临下俯瞰着他的混蛋。

「……要不要和我交往？」  
那人脸上依旧挂着令人作呕的虚伪笑容，不知第多少次问着可笑的问题。答案当然会是否定吧，这家伙是笨蛋吗。  
在心里默默吐着槽，已经失去言语嘲讽兴趣的阿含甚至懒得看上大和一眼。这次也像往常一样悄悄溜走吧？只是这样下去就没完没了了。  
又不是在乎些没用承诺的蠢女人，能上床就应该感到满足吧？阿含很想嘲讽上几句，却做不到如此轻松地考虑问题。  
因为，他很清楚大和这样问的目的。

「答应做你男·朋·友，你就不会整天堵我？」  
用嫌恶的口吻重读年轻女性对恋人的称呼，想着事情反正也不会更糟的阿含，心里闪过恶作剧的念头。  
反正他也不是那种会被口头关系束缚的渣滓，索性就如他所愿好了。  
挑衅地看了大和一眼，接着说出那句以为一辈子都不会用在当下场合的话。  
「那就，请多关照咯。」

思绪回归，想到自己正以行动碾压大和可笑的期望，阿含感到一阵莫名的快慰。此时不过他们可笑关系开始的第二天而已，他依旧软玉温香，好不快活。  
猛地掀翻身上的女人，接着迅速欺身压上，阿含强行拉扯起她衬衫的扣子。  
无视掉半真半假的求饶声，放任对方一浪又一浪的呻吟将心头的怪异淹没，他的动作比以往任何一次都要粗暴。

（二）  
阿含看着大和手机上自己的身影，口吻嘲讽。  
「让我在训练结束后留在休息室，就为了这个？」  
屏幕里是张夜里拍摄的照片，女人挽着他的手臂，看上去十分吃力地跟随着他的步伐。两人的身姿被花花绿绿的霓虹灯映得模糊不清，却也能清楚地看出就是自己。  
……啧，拍得可真丑。  
「你不觉得该给我一个解释吗？」  
大和的脸上看不出愤怒，甚至看不出任何情绪，只是静静投射着目光。阿含无法从大和那张英俊的脸上找到愤怒，甚至看不出任何情绪。对方看起来冷静得欠揍，保持着一如既往粗糙低劣的伪装。  
……这是在说什么搞笑台词啊，像是作出解释就会被相信一样，…哈？又不是少女漫画。  
这家伙昨天要参加校内活动，不可能出现在那条街上，因此照片一定是哪位闲到挂蛛网的弱智发给这混蛋的。……这样一想，似乎的确有谁会在那附近的LIVE HOUSE现身没错。  
「呵呵呵……你和那吉他弱智好像初中女生一样帮对方盯男朋友，该说是天真可爱还是大脑短路呢。我可没那个时间陪你们扮家家酒，就先走一步了。」  
不过1秒便已筛出嫌犯真身的阿含轻蔑笑着，用好似安慰的动作一边拍着大和的肩膀，一边试图绕过对方离开。  
然而就在这个瞬间，手腕已被那人牢牢攥住。  
「所以你这是承认了吗，…阿含氏。」  
「…唔。」  
痛感从被抓住的手上传来，那家伙又在面不改色地耍阴招了。这种无聊游戏是玩到何年何月才算厌啊？如果世上有卑鄙小人创造力大赛，大和猛选手一定能顺利摘得得倒数第一。  
「放手。我的事还轮不到你……」  
还没来得及抽出手，一股强大的力道已将阿含甩向身后的铁皮柜。强烈的碰击发出「咚」一声巨响，预想中后脑撞上柜面的痛感却迟迟没有来袭。  
「你做什么！」  
怒吼出声的刹那，对方的身影已欺压上来。身侧的铁皮柜被大和一拳砸中，颤动着再次「咣」地一声发出悲鸣。  
籍着微弱的逆光，阿含在大和脸上初次看到了难以名状的愠怒。他用左手将他死死困在高大的身体和铁皮柜之间，几乎找不到任何可以用于逃走的空隙。  
「阿含，你现在是我…是在和我交往中。」  
虽然为这种无聊的事愤怒至此很可笑，但在这种关头还不忘调整措辞更是滑稽至极。这令人厌烦的混蛋比预想的还要矫情。阿含几乎快要讨厌起之前一时兴起便想陪他玩场游戏的自己了。  
「是啊，有什么问题吗。」  
他原本就是想看这家伙狼狈的样子。纵使并非因毫无用处而惹人厌烦的渣滓，那副一边装作客观礼貌一边无时无刻不在追逐胜负的模样也早已令他不爽。  
然而，出乎预料地，大和脸上的愤怒消失了。  
「果然是这样吗……我没办法呢。」  
唇边浮上极淡的苦笑，微弱到如若非此时几乎无从察觉的程度。这变化突如其来，连一向自认善察情绪的阿含都感到些许无法适从。  
「你知不知道，我多想把你对那些女人做过的事，一件不落、变本加厉地还在你身上…」  
「你说什么……」  
恼怒地眯起眼睛，阿含一拳挥向对方那张说着欠揍台词的脸，却一下子就被闪避掉、堪堪擦着发梢而过。大和将脸凑得更近，几乎碰到他的鼻尖，连温热的吐息都清晰可触。  
「今天的你动作格外迟钝呢。刚刚那几下，应该都是能轻松解决的。……算了，这不重要。」  
冷静的判断口吻在当下显得格外不合时宜，但他们之间的距离是这么近，无论说些什么都仿佛带着灼热的暧昧。  
「我的确是想和你一起做很多事，」刻意拉长了句尾，「但从今天开始…什么都不会再发生了。永远也不会。」  
「…」  
阿含墨镜下的眼睛倏然瞪大。永远？  
这只有在夸大其词的文学作品里才稍微有些用的词，放在此情此景却出乎预料地合适。这是何等程度的幸运，他这辈子所做绝无仅有的蠢事，竟可以如此轻易地一笔勾销，是自由女神重新对他展露微笑了吗？  
「你终于意识到之前所做的事是多么白痴了吗？也不是无药可救嘛。」挑衅地点着大和的肩膀，阿含促狭地揶揄，「所以可以放开我了吗？我赶时间，毕竟春宵一刻值千金嘛。」这句是说谎的，今晚有空。  
似乎被这露骨的台词刺激到，大和一向骄傲自信的脸上沾染了些许苦涩，那样子甚至可以称作哀伤。他缓缓收回架在柜子上的左手，连垫在阿含后脑的右手也一并撤去。  
「已经是最后了呢，还真是短暂得…遗憾。」只有语气还是老样子，「我到底还是无法甘心屈居众多中的一个。」  
是啊，你总是要做最好的，阿含默默腹诽着。在这本应得意忘形的时刻，他却有些开心不起来，过了很久，才干巴巴地挤出一句。  
「那就快滚吧。」  
「嗯，明天见。」  
大和平淡地道着别，刚转过身，又想起了什么似的收回脚步。回头，对阿含伸出手。  
「可以把手机还给我吗，毕竟里面还有我三千多个朋友的资料……如果它出现在垃圾桶里，我会很难办的。」  
……啧，完全被看穿了啊。  
难得没有多作抵抗，阿含从口袋里掏出装着那张该死照片的手机，恶狠狠地拍在大和手上。  
「谢谢，再见。」  
这是真正的告别。很快，偌大的休息室便只剩下阿含一人。  
将手中几乎被握碎的袖珍摄像头丢入垃圾桶，他知道刚刚大和也一定很体贴地解决了另外几个。这种狗血戏码可不能给蛭魔无处不在的电子眼拍到，否则就真要变成大笑话了。  
难得不会给人看到…阿含扯出一个邪恶的笑。一脚踹翻旁边装满球的篮子，接着在身后那该死的铁皮柜上留下好几处巨大的凹陷。一通破坏以后，笼罩心头的恼怒才终于有了稍微消散的趋势。  
「那家伙…演这种烂戏，到底是想做什么。」  
想到刚刚的大和，阿含就气不打一处来。事实上昨天和那女人玩得并不尽兴，只想着泄欲的粗暴动作让约会变得草草了事，甚至在射过一次后就对那女人的身体失去了兴趣，任凭对方如何抱着他手臂撒娇哀求，也没有再来一发的冲动。…他原本就已对此十分窝火了。  
所谓做爱就是通过相互欺骗相互催眠和相互摩擦令大脑分泌多巴胺的游戏，赤裸裸的生理快感却因简单粗暴而变得格外吸引。可笑的是即使这种全然源于本能的行为，似乎也因才能的参差将对象划分为三六九等。  
漂亮的女人有时可以弥补这种差距，或者……  
大和那家伙，其实是个完美的床上伙伴。……完美到只是想着这一点，身体就莫名地燥热起来。  
今天让那家伙就这样滚了，…有点可惜。  
阿含不是会对自己撒谎的人，他知道如果算得一清二楚，他并非不喜欢大和。  
他向来不缺他人的爱慕，却只有那家伙坦诚或不坦诚的表白才能唤起他心头甜痒的酥麻。然而喜欢又如何？人类的激情至多不过几年工夫，他才不想做花时间给自己找麻烦的事。  
从最初这就是道无需思考的选择题，即使阿含并非会冠冕堂皇地朗诵什么「若为自由故」的家伙。  
大和想滚就让他滚好了，就算身体再契合，也已对他无休无止的纠缠感到厌烦。  
……更何况他根本不认为那家伙会就此放弃。

（三）  
「大和，你手怎么了。」  
鹰一下子就注意到大和的右手缠着纱布、左手也挂着明显的擦伤。  
「抱歉，不会影响训练的。」听到问话的大和歉然一笑，迅速给出回应。  
「……没事就好。」  
似乎从对方避重就轻的回答中嗅到一丝隐情，鹰并没有继续追问，一旁的赤羽却似乎想到了些什么。  
「呼——，难道我的柜子，是你……」  
「不，不是我啦。」大和一脸无辜地挥着手，「昨天最后一个回去的好像是阿含氏，也许他会知道些什么。」  
「…是这样呢，毕竟大和…绝对不会强硬进攻啊……」  
赤羽露出恍然的表情，一边拨弄着吉他弦。  
「一大早就这么开心，你们感情真是好。怎么，在聊我吗？」这才姗姗来迟的话题主角阿含挑衅地看向大和，像是在对他多余的告密行为做出警告，「我可是什么都不知道哟。」  
「早上好。」大和爽朗地回复，仿佛没听出半分阿含话里的弦外之音，「赤羽学长的柜子被破坏了，我想也许阿含氏会知道什么。可惜并没有什么证据。」  
「呵，连证据都没有吗？那可真是难办呢。」  
「……我去给吉他换弦。」  
自觉误入修罗场的赤羽十分明智地准备撤出危险区域，却被大和拉住了袖口。  
「赤羽学长，谢谢你的体贴。只是……  
「我和阿含氏，已经没有关系了。」  
大和的表情没有丝毫波动，眼神却出乎预料的认真。  
两人的关系在美式足球部并不能算作秘密，虽然也未曾有人将其点明。只是大和作出这样明确的宣告，就好像在逼迫他自己作出抉择……  
「呼——」安抚似地叹息着，赤羽脸上写满对大和的理解，「辛苦你了…大和君。」  
仿佛深陷赤羽音乐性的大和立刻附和着感叹起来，「这也是没办法的事…，赤羽学长真是善解人意。」  
这两人…是在做什么……  
莫名被完全无视的阿含心头笼罩着郁闷、以及因大和的坚定发言而浮起的怪异忐忑。  
「嘻嘻嘻，臭翘毛终于要放弃了，真是感人至深。」蛭魔的声音突然从背后响起，「真有趣啊，你要怎么做呢臭黑人头。」  
「你·快·给·我·滚！」  
阿含回答的每个字，都是从齿隙间挤出来的。

那之后的几天，大和未曾表现出任何异常，不积极也不回避，即使阿含刻意在练习中对他进行打压，也只是不声不响地还回来，——就像他对任何人所做的那样，然后一切如常。  
时间就这样静静流逝着。很快，一个月过去了。

「阿含，你怎么总是心不在焉的！」女人抬起埋在阿含腿间的脸，语气带着愤怒，「上次就是这样…难得出来一次，一直在发呆。其他事我忍了，你有别的女人也无所谓，但可不可以别在床上神游天外啊。」  
「…？」  
仿佛这才从恍惚中抽离，阿含看向身旁的女人，不知为何提不起丝毫兴致。  
丰满的胸部、比例完美的腰臀、精致的脸蛋，以及不错的技巧和乖巧的态度……一切都和以往没什么区别，相处的时间也没有长到失去新鲜感的程度。  
然而即使下身挺立、大脑一刻不停地向身体输送着冲锋的讯号，心却对这香艳美景毫无波澜。  
……好无聊。实在太无聊了。  
伸手将女人推开，阿含从床上起身，理好裤子拿起外衣，向门口走去。  
「你去哪！」女人歇斯底里地叫着，阿含却只觉得厌烦。果然是已经失去新鲜感了吧，他想，然后冷冷丢下一句。  
「以后就不要再见面了。我腻了。」  
女人先是愣了一下，接着意识到阿含并不是在开玩笑。此时她衣衫不整，已经追不上阿含的步伐。  
「像你这种男人，一定不会有什么好下场的！一点也不温柔，更不会主动服务，如果不是床上技术好简直没有一点价值……人渣！混蛋！…去死吧！老娘还不稀罕你呢……」  
……走出很远，阿含还能听到女人愤怒的叫喊。人渣？混蛋？……说得一点都没错嘛。  
他当然不会因女人的谩骂而回头，更不会在意女人究竟骂了些什么，此时他的心很乱，某人的脸在脑海里浮浮沉沉，怎样都无法消褪。  
已经…到极限了。他已腻烦了那人无休无止的分手游戏。虽然不想承认，虽然对那混蛋所打的主意一清二楚，心头愚蠢的不安却无时无刻不在提醒着他，那些不想面对的事。  
明天…就明天吧。明天他就要让大和明白，这段关系的主动权到底在谁手上。  
然而，事情的发展却出乎他的预料。

「因为流行感冒请假的一共15人，鹰说要陪花梨去取材所以无法参加训练，因此一共是16人缺席……」  
阿含的视线一遍又一遍扫过人群，却始终未能找到某人高大的身影。  
……大和，不在。  
正向蛭魔汇报告假情况的真守发现了阿含的东张西望，于是体贴地补充道：  
「那15人也包括大和君，他打电话来说他发烧了……」  
「…呀！？」  
「诶！？」「哈！？」「啥！！！」  
感叹声此起彼伏地奏响，看来几乎所有人都对人高马大壮硕无比的大和会感冒这件事感到惊讶不已，……倒是将阿含由于被真守说中心思而发出的惊呼掩盖了下去。  
「…臭翘毛原来这么体弱多病吗，可恶，那个战术没有他无法完成啊…」蛭魔难得露出了困扰的表情，「…没办法了，放学后派个人去他家『慰问』一下吧。就算用枪指着，明天也得把他带回来。」  
「一般来说是应该让和他关系比较好的鹰去的，可今天他不在，那就……」  
完全忽视了蛭魔的危险言论，真守认真地附和。  
……真是对可怕的夫妇啊。阿含腹诽着，却隐约猜到了恶魔夫妇接下来的计划。  
没错，他们一定会指名要自己去探望那个病入膏肓的小可怜，…这对夫妇一向十足多管闲事，不过今天这样正合他意，所以就不和他们多做计较了。想到这里，阿含忍不住偷偷勾起了得逞的微笑……  
「那就让赤羽君去吧？」  
……呀！？？？？  
「呼——」红发的吉他手露出些许困扰的表情，「今天本想去炎马……不过算了，去吧。」  
「嗯，辛苦你了。」漂亮的经理人露出一个灿烂的笑容，「等下我就把大和君的地址交给你……」  
为什么偏偏是赤羽！阿含磨着牙想。哪怕选一休也好啊，赤羽什么的…真是碍事……  
他当然知道大和的家在哪里，即使并没有去过，也早已调查清楚。原本这种情况下，只需要把赤羽干掉而已，然而…  
悄悄瞄了蛭魔一眼，对方果然也在看着他。这些都是计划的一部分，想必做掉赤羽并不会十分容易……  
「毕竟是重要的道具啊~」蛭魔的眼神仿佛这样说着。  
……好吧，英雄不吃眼前亏，已经没有更好的办法了。想通这一点的阿含终于咬牙切齿地发了声。  
「慰问那混蛋的事，就由我来吧。」

（四）  
「什么啊，你…真的感冒了啊。」  
阿含瞪向大和的眼神写满惊讶。对方穿着随便的白衬衣站在公寓门边，面色较平日苍白不少、脸上还泛着湿漉漉的冷汗。…看上去还蛮性感的。  
「…也不至于一副见了鬼的表情吧……」  
苦笑着吐槽的大和，声音还带着几分生病的虚弱。  
「…要进吗，今天没收拾房间，会有点乱。」  
「当然。」  
毫不客气地推开靠在门边的某病患，鞋也没脱就直接闯入，阿含毫不掩饰地扫视着大和家的每一个角落。作为男人的住所，这里算是相当精致整洁，并没有主人方才所说的凌乱。  
毫不介意阿含在自家地面上踩出的黑脚印，大和热情地介绍着自家的结构，「这里是洗手间，那里是厨房。…对厨艺我可是很有自信呢。虽然这间公寓不是很大，但我很喜欢。」  
「…你还是很啰嗦，」就像几年前初次在帝黑相遇时一样，…阿含不自觉挂上浅淡的微笑，「接下来是不是还要补充一句，『我的家欢迎各式各样的参观考察』？」  
「毕竟特意前来慰问的前辈是不能怠慢的，」顿了顿又补充道，「…不会随便让其他人进呢。」  
其他人吗……不知为何，想到其他人在大和公寓里为所欲为的画面，烦躁感便侵占了阿含的心头。…真是的，明知那种事不可能发生。这就是吃醋吗？真是让人不爽的弱智情绪。  
像是要掩饰什么似的，阿含从口袋里掏出一个什么，伸手递给大和。  
「喏，慰问品。」  
「啊，谢谢…」  
默默接过的大和看着手里冰凉的金属物体，声音染上笑意。  
「没人会送罐装啤酒作为慰问品给生病的后辈吧…」  
…还是随处可见的自动售货机品牌。大和几乎可以想象阿含在自家楼下随便买了一罐的样子，…说不准还顺便踹了售货机一脚。  
「怎么，已经是大学生了，连酒都不会喝吗？逊爆了啊。」  
阿含不知是挑衅还是调侃的眼神悠悠扫过大和的脸，连大和的心也被扫得麻麻痒痒。  
「…谢谢。阿含氏要喝点什么…」  
打开客厅放置的迷你冰箱，大和想把啤酒放进去，手腕却被阿含强硬拉住。他的声音僵了僵，还是保持住温和的语气。  
「…牛奶可以吗？」  
「那可是体贴的前辈特意带来的慰问品，不喝掉可不行啊，」无视大和的问话，阿含的口吻恢复了以往的恶劣，「或者你是那种只会叫着妈妈我要牛奶的…乖宝宝？」  
「…」没有回应阿含的挑衅，只是默默收回了拿着啤酒的手，又拿出一个小巧的乳白色玻璃瓶递给阿含，「香蕉口味的。」  
「香蕉牛奶吗…呵，还真是色情……」  
满意接过玻璃瓶，拧开瓶盖喝了一口，冰冰凉凉的，很甜。故意以充满性暗示意味的动作舔着瓶口，莹白的液体沿着下唇流淌而下，心情很好的阿含偷偷观察着大和的反应。  
站在一旁的那家伙并未看向他，视线斜斜地射向旁边，俊朗的脸孔因发烧的缘故泛着绯红。那罐「慰问品」并没被打开，孤零零地摆在一旁的桌面上。  
看着大和额头上亮晶晶蓝莹莹的退热冰贴、阿含心头突然泛起了恶意的冲动。  
…不，或许并非冲动，这是计划的一部分。  
没有半分犹豫，阿含抄起那罐啤酒，一边狠狠将大和甩倒在身后的床上，接着在对方来不及反应的刹那，直接覆身压上。  
「…唔。」  
即使床垫很柔软，猛然撞上去的力道还是足以令大和吃痛出声。阿含骑在他身上，一手按着他肩膀、一手高举不知何时开启的罐装啤酒，脸上的笑比任何时候都要邪恶。他俯视着因体力减少而变得有些虚弱的大和，用仿佛要碾碎对方自尊般的语气说着轻蔑的台词。  
「看来从美国回来的你，对应有的礼节是一窍不通啊。那我就体贴地代父母教育你一下，学长的礼物要立·刻·好·好喝完这件事吧…」  
语毕，阿含直接用啤酒对着大和的嘴灌了下去。澄黄的液体倾泻而出四处流淌，在大和干净的床单印下滩滩湿迹，有些甚至流入了挣扎着的大和的鼻腔……直到对方开始因为液体呛入气管剧烈咳嗽，阿含才拿开了易拉罐。  
看着大和痛苦的模样，阿含心头升起一股报复的快感，…即使累积整月的愤懑并未全然一扫而空，也足以令他感到愉悦。  
大和咳了好一阵才平静下来。他喘着粗气，瞪向阿含的眼神写满愤怒。……终于失去那该死的虚伪的淡定了吗，阿含满意地想。  
「你不是号称决不会倒下的男人吗？」居高临下的眼神，「也不过如此嘛。」  
「…阿含……」没有敬称，「…你到底想怎样。」  
「我早就说过了，」轻蔑地笑，「教你对前辈应有的礼貌。」  
不知是否是气到极点，大和竟跟着一起笑了出来，——即使他眼中并没有丝毫笑意。  
「我也是日本人…」最后通牒般的一字一顿，「不确定自己喝酒以后会做出什么。」  
「什么嘛，你是抖M吗？」  
清楚感觉到被他压在身下的身体正发生着变化，阿含得逞一笑，坏心地压了那个「关键部位」一下，然后摘掉墨镜、捏住大和的下巴，直直吻了上去。  
如同野兽交锋般激烈的亲吻，身为侵略者的阿含却未能讨到什么便宜。大和的舌尖追随着他的、像温柔的陷阱，只要为之捕获便再也无法挣脱。他们间接吻的次数屈指可数，至今大和的吻技也不比阿含亲过的最厉害的女人，但对方那堪称失态的侵略感却令他一瞬间产生了统治世界般的满足。强劲的吸吮带来强劲的痛楚，这个男人的占有欲强到…令人沉迷。  
阿含的钳制因投入亲吻而变得宽松，大和便趁此机会解开他卫衣的拉链，沿着薄得犯规的T恤一路抚摸对方纤细结实的腰和过分漂亮的肌肉…那是连身为男人的他都感到羡艳并为之狂热的、为神所眷顾的美好躯体。在他忍不住推起阿含的T恤、触碰他结实的胸肌时，因双方的心猿意马而逐渐不再专注的吻才终于落幕。阿含起身，牵扯一丝淫靡的银线在唇角，然后毫不在意地舔掉，而大和正以亮得惊人的目光直直看着他。  
「你之前不是说想亲我吗，那趁现在亲个够吧。」  
以挑衅的口吻说着色诱般的台词，这是唯有疯子才做得出的事。然而阿含并没有疯，他当然没疯，他想要的是为他陷入疯狂的大和。  
阿含的脸近在咫尺，未曾有一秒掩饰过他的真实目的，大和忽视觉得，他在他面前或许永远只会有苦笑的份。——这当然是错觉。这次他要赢，这次他必须赢。  
环住阿含身躯的手臂悄悄用力，然后，姿势逆转，现在是他压在阿含身上了。  
「不止现在，阿含…」大和自信的笑和以往并无二致，仿佛只有他自己了解心已乱到何等地步，「我说过，你现在是我的。」  
「明明说到一半就改口了，…还是这肮脏的笑容适合你。」于是报以邪恶的笑。  
「……我怎么会爱上你这种家伙。」  
自嘲的口吻仿佛示弱，大和却未给阿含任何接话的机会，再度堵住了他的唇。

（五）  
「明明应该没什么经验的，却变得很厉害啊…」  
黎明的微光从窗口射入，房间里飘荡着情事过后的暧昧气味。阿含有些郁闷地发现，极少因激烈运动感到疲劳的他，竟破天荒第一次双腿酸软肌肉疼痛，即使最后一次已结束好一会儿，还在轻微气喘着。不过刚刚的感觉还真是……  
忍不住回味着，如果不是双方都已被榨干，他还真想再来一次。  
「谢谢夸奖，其实我并没有阿含氏所想的那么天才，只是悄悄考虑过如何令你离不开我，并为此努力而已。」  
「和我以外的人一起努力吗？」  
明知那毫不可能，这样说也只是挑衅的一部分，然而声音出口的刹那，阿含却莫名感到一阵别扭。  
如果真有那样的人出现，就直接做掉吧？他想。  
虽然承认自己会为这混蛋吃醋是件丢脸的事，但不问缘由利落解决掉碍眼的人，才是他的一贯风格。  
不知有没有察觉到阿含的兀自发酸，大和突然拉过躺在旁边的阿含，然后用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，以只有彼此才能听清的音量说，  
「我只有你……从始至终。」  
「是吗，那你还真是应该对当初帮你摆脱处男之身的我磕头致谢。」  
回复这过于深情的表白的，是阿含意义不明的不着调发言。大和无声地笑，为这难得和谐温馨的气氛能得以持续，没有戳破对方生硬的掩饰。  
空气就这样陷入了沉默，许久这安静才为大和的声音所打破。  
「…即使现在还不行也没关系，就这样一直下去，总能在你心里占据好像他一样的位置吧。」  
「呀？」阿含的声音带着不悦，却并未如大和预料中一般发火，「…你说什么呢，我听不懂。」  
这算是被稍微纵容了吗…明明问出的是这样的问题。大和并没有得寸进尺的勇气，只是以调侃的口吻转移话题。  
「这次我赢了，我赌你会来找我。」  
「所以你的赌注的什么，我吗？」阿含的瞪视在刚蒙蒙亮的房间里看上去有点模糊，不复往日的犀利，「如果我没找你，你要怎样。」  
「……我没考虑过呢。」无辜的语气，不知是假是真。  
嘁，真是个狡猾的混蛋。阿含不住在心里吐槽着，心情却突然变得很好。  
就在这时，大和故作若无其事地提起了那件…阿含很努力想要遗忘的事。  
「美式足球部的人应该都知道你来我家的事了吧，明天的训练…没关系吗？」  
「！」  
糟糕，今天玩得这么嗨，明天哪怕表现出一点不对劲……  
阿含几乎可以想象出那群混蛋忍笑到内伤的表情。  
……他绝不能允许这种事发生。

次日，美式足球部训练场地。  
「烧已经退了啊…可你脸色不大好，黑眼圈很重呢……真的没关系吗。」  
真守关切地看着大和，担心问道。  
「没关系，我很好。」其实并不是很好，体力还未完全恢复，而且四肢酸痛。  
……虽然不是因为生病。想到这里，大和忍不住扯起一抹餍足的笑。  
「那就好…不过，阿含君今天没来呢。」

END


End file.
